


Sweet Dreams

by ASchwartz33



Series: Wacky Adventures Aboard The Flying Thunder God [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Gift Fic, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Kid Hatake Kakashi, Nightmares, Pirates, Pirates with ninjutsu, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Obito awakens his sharingan and Kakashi worries about him.Soft little bit of backstoryPart of my Pirate AU series, written for Anannua for her birthday! Happy birthday, Love!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito
Series: Wacky Adventures Aboard The Flying Thunder God [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732402
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anannua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/gifts).



> Approximate ages in this fic, since we are traveling back in time a bit:  
> Kakashi: 11  
> Obito: 13  
> Minato: 19  
> Yahiko: 20  
> Jiraiya: 35 (not that he makes an appearance)

Kakashi woke suddenly, a strange feeling in his gut prompting him to sit up. They had docked  _ The Flying Thunder God  _ for the night, a ridiculously hard day forcing them to return to a small island that Captain Jiraiya had come across in his travels. 

Kakashi worked through a checklist in his head. Jiraiya was keeping watch out on deck, while Yahiko and Minato did whatever  _ weird  _ things they chose to do while they were left alone in the Captain's quarters. Obito… well, Obito was sleeping in the bed on the second deck. After only a single year of sailing with them, Obito had come along far. He was 13, two years older than Kakashi was, but he couldn't help but worry about him. 

Obito's eyes had done something strange today. Minato had been in danger, and Obito's eyes had  _ changed.  _ The young boy's eyes had turned red, his speed and skills increasing drastically in an instant. 

His black-haired friend had been perfectly fine when they had called it a night. In fact, Obito had been more than excited about his new advantage, quickly learning to switch his eyes between both variations. 

Still, Kakashi felt the nagging need to check on him. He climbed out of bed, his feet hitting the cold floor of the ship. Even in the dark, the young pirate had no issues navigating through the lowest level of the vessel to the rope ladder that would take him up to his friend. 

Through the dim light that came from the upper deck, Kakashi could see that Obito was still in the bed. He turned, prepared to head back down to the cargo hold, but a soft little noise caught his attention. 

Kakashi had been witness to enough of Minato's nightmares to recognize that noise, and the others that quickly followed it.

The small boy moved over to Obito's bed, reaching over to shake his friend awake. Thankfully, he woke instantly, inhaling sharply and flying into a sitting position with red eyes. Kakashi remained silent, watching Obito calm himself before meeting his gaze, his eyes returning to their normal black. 

"Kakashi?" Obito whispered. "What are you doing up here? Is everything okay?" 

Kakashi paused, thinking for a moment. "I… I had a bad dream. Can I stay with you?" 

Obito watched him with furrowed brows. He had never been the brightest, but Kakashi could tell that Obito knew he was lying. Even still, black brows relaxed, Obito's face softening easily at Kakashi's fake confession. "Sure." He replied with a smile, moving over to make room. 

Kakashi climbed up into the bed, pulling away and wrinkling his face when Obito ruffled his hair. Kakashi rolled over onto his side, wishing he had the courage to show affection like Minato and Obito did. Both of them, Minato especially, were like the sun, banishing away darkness simply with their presence. 

Kakashi startled when Obito's warm arm wrapped around his torso and dragged him towards the middle of the bed. He didn't struggle, but he was also confused. 

"Better stay close… in case you have another nightmare." Obito whispered self-consciously, snuggling up to Kakashi's back. 

Kakashi huffed a silent laugh, but didn't shy away from the contact. Quite the opposite, actually. Kakashi melted into his friend's embrace, his entire body relaxing more than it had the entire night. 

Kakashi would never admit it, even afterwards when he continued to crawl into Obito's bed when they were both sleeping alone, but he enjoyed the comfort of Obito's face resting between his shoulder blades. 

~

Minato silenced his steps before moving swiftly down the stairs, Yahiko trailing behind him. The young man simply couldn't get it out of his head to check on the boys. 

After… after Obito saved his life and awakened something that Minato had never seen before. 

As soon as they were below deck, Minato let out a soft sigh of relief. Both boys were fine, though he  _ was  _ surprised to see them snuggled up in bed together. 

"See? I told you they would be fine." Yahiko whispered, warm breath ghosting over his ear. An arm wrapped around his shoulders, and Minato finally felt himself able to relax. They were fine.  _ Everyone was okay.  _

Both men made their way back to the Captain's quarters, leaving the boys to sleep away the night peacefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments make my day!
> 
> Also, Happy Birthday anannua!


End file.
